User blog:TheReturnOfTheKing/A ton of weird ideas, Volume II
We all know we love Galactic Crucibles, and many of us enjoy Erudite Tales. But what of the Omniverse Nexus' strange little sibling, Infinite Histories? The underdeveloped, oft-ignored third wiki has received next to nil development for a long period of time, mainly due to the fact that all the scant attention it was getting was focused on the Romanum universes. But now, we've decided to move forward and start expanding our content, hopefully even developing an overarching plotline like the Chaos Crisis of GC or the Shattering of ET. The question is, can we get IH back on it's feet, and what does that mean for Galactic Crucibles? Due to IH's unique mechanics, could a cross-over between the three wikis be possible, and if so, should it happen? Infinite Histories: The Story So Far Infinite Histories was conceived as a project dealing with the "many universes" hypothesis, namely the belief that many universes exist, a concept which GC was originally made to deal with before it ended up focusing mostly on Omni 01. Logically, one would expect it to be greater and more creative than GC and ET combined. Then, reality struck. By the time I arrived, the wiki was practically dead and the only work being done was on the Romanum universes. As things started moving steadily downhill, I had an idea, one I hoped might be able to save IH. Well, not entirely my idea. I got it reading an old forum post, so I wasn't technically the sole originator, and Robbo was a huge help. Basically, I thought IH could use a story arc. This story arc is at the moment called the Interversal Revolution, involving a revolt against a powerful interversal empire that leads to profound repercussions all across the IH multiverse. While we were discussing this, I thought up a second idea, one I thought could turn out very well if done right - an IH/GC/ET cross-over. How IH's Story Arc and the Cross-over Relate (If At All) The main discussion can be found in the comments section of this page, and continues in this thread. Essentially, what begun as a discussion about the nature of fantastical verses led to three developments - the cross-over idea, the suspension of work on the Romanum verses (thank goodness, in my opinion) and the further development of the story arc. Where did I get the idea of a cross-over, you ask, and why wouldn't it have been possible before? Put simply, Erudite is a fantastical universe. Like, about as fantastical as fantastical gets. So, if fantastical universes can be used more than I'd originally assumed, it means Erudite can exist as part of IH, making a three-way cross-over possible! Obviously, whether or not this is a good idea is another matter, but it's possible, if not entirely likely. The second two matters are closely related. When we realized Romanum was starting to siphon away activity that should be done elsewhere, a decision was made to suspend it. All but one vote was for yay, and now IH is beginning to branch out and become truly infinite in scope. With this decision made, the Interversal Revolution finally became more than a nice idea, it was actually something that could work! But there's still one small hitch - IH has very few active users, even compared to GC and ET. The low population means less people to help make the Revolution work. So while a story arc could draw users, it needs more users to be realized. And that's where GC comes in. GC is by far the most edited of the three Omniverse Nexus wikis, even though that is, of course, a relative term, and also the unofficial home page for Omniverse Nexus. What I was wondering was, could you give IH a bit more support? IH represents a chance to get an outside look at Omni 01's place in the cosmos and add some really unique things that can't be added in GC or ET. I think if IH gets more development, we'll all benefit. Do you want to help give Infinite Histories support? Yes, it seems like a really cool concept, and I'd love to see that cross-over come into play! Yes, but leave the cross-over out. GC is GC, ET is Et and IH is IH - don't mess with that. No, because excuse in comments below Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 23:30, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:ATOWI Series